1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fixing mechanisms, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for fixing a data accessing device to a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a data accessing device is fixed to a housing of an electronic device by rivets or screws. If having been fixed to the housing of the electronic device by the rivets, the data accessing device cannot be separated from the housing of the electronic device for further use. On the other hand, a user needs to use a screw driver to separated the data accessing device from the housing of the electronic if the data accessing device is fixed to the housing of the electronic device by the screws. Moreover, the screws gather rust easily, and will be difficult to be rotated not very long.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a fixing mechanism through which a data accessing device can be easily installed to or separated from a housing of an electronic device without the need of any tools.